United
by breannatala
Summary: ONESHOT. What should have been a dangerous confrontation between two enemies Harry and Draco ended up being the opposite. What will come out of this friendship? NOT SLASH.


Disclaimer: Characters are property of J.K. Rowling

**United**

Harry looked over the lake as night started to fall. He's been back at school for a week now, but he felt as lonely as if he was back at the Dursley's, locked in Dudley's second bedroom. Even though Voldemort's re-rising was now public, the entire school seemed cheerful, and it make Harry distance himself even more.

He tried talking to Ron and Hermione. Even Ginny. But they weren't understanding the pain he was feeling. He had gotten too many people killed over the past few years, and the burden of the prophesy was bearing down on him like a lead weight.

And then there was Sirius. He tried blaming Snape. It was, after all, Snape who was constantly on Sirius' back for not being able to do anything for the Order. Harry even went as far as to blame Dumbledore. If he had told Harry what was going on in the first place, Harry would have tried harder at his Occlumency lessons.

But Harry knew it was his fault. He could have done something different that day he had the vision of Sirius being tortured. He could have used to mirror, or even gone to one of the teachers. But he didn't. He make a foolish mistake. He decided to take things into his own hands instead of handing it over to someone who would have made better choices. Harry shook his head.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter without his pets. Whatcha doing, Potter?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said quietly, not able to scrounge up the energy he usually had for Malfoy.

"Aww, is something _wrong_ with the Golden Boy Potter?" Malfoy sneered. _Golden Boy_, Harry thought. _Yeah, the Golden Boy who gets everyone killed is more like it._

"I said leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to fight right now," Harry whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes. _No!_ He thought. _Not in front of Malfoy. The whole school will know!_

Malfoy didn't leave, but he didn't keep up his taunting, either.

"Something really is wrong, isn't it?" Malfoy asked, the tiniest traces of worry in his voice.

"Don't you understand when I said leave me alone!" Harry burst out, tears rolling uncontrollably down his face. He turned around and hid his face in his knees. Harry didn't notice that Malfoy still hasn't moved.

Malfoy looked at the Golden Boy. He has never seem him cry before. Never thought he had much reason to cry. Everyone loved him. He was the Golden Boy, after all. So seeing his cry was unsettling. He knew from experience that it took a lot to cry in front of an enemy. And that's what Potter and Malfoy were. _But_, Malfoy thought_, there must really be something wrong_.

"What's wrong Potter?" he asked.

"What do you care, Malfoy? Plan on spreading it around the school that the boy who lived was crying in front of you?

"No," he answered softly. He knew he was going to regret this, but his enemy was having a breakdown in front of him. He couldn't just leave him. He knew the entire school would expect his to. His father would expect his to. Actually, his father would expect his little heir to use Potter's weakness against him. But he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"You are obviously crying for a reason, especially if you are doing so in front of me. I won't tell anyone. I know how embarrassing that is." At that, Harry looked up.

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Harry spat?

"I'm just saying I might know what it feels like," Malfoy said without thinking, then immediately regretted it.

"And how would you know what I am feeling right now, Malfoy? Have you gotten your Godfather killed? Put all your friends in danger? Feel as if you have no one who will understand because they just look at you with sympathy?" Harry was nearly yelling by the end of this. Malfoy shook his head.

"No to everyone but the last."

"What could bring on sympathy for you, Malfoy? You have everything."

"No, I don't. My father . . ."

"Yes. Your father is in Azkaban. It must be terrible without him around to make everyone worship you."

"No. That's not what I'm saying," Malfoy said quietly. Harry waited, irritated.

"Well? I told you what was wrong with me," he spat.

"I'm relieved, actually, that he is in Azkaban. He can't . . . can't. . ."

"Can't _what_, Malfoy?"

"_Touch _me! Every time I do something wrong or not well enough, he hits, either physically or throws some sort of painful curse at me! Do you know what it is like to be whipped for the smallest thing? Or to be hit with the cruciatus curse because I disobeyed an order?" Harry looked down with realization in his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered. The two boys sat in silence until it was so dark the only light was the nearly full moon. They finally got up and each made their ways to their respective houses, doing their best to avoid being caught for being out so late.

For the next two weeks, there was an unspoken truce between the two boys. Each day, they'd meet by the lake, and either talk or sit in silence. Neither told anyone about their meetings.

When they'd talk, they would talk about their home lives, or how they were feeling about the current war. Malfoy would talk about his life with his parents, while Harry would relive his time with the Dursley's.

"I don't know what to do. My father expects me to become a death eater. In fact, everyone one does," Draco admitted on the 14th day.

"And you don't want to?" Harry asked, almost surprised.

"No. I don't want to."

"You should tell someone. Dumbledore, or someone. They'll help you," Harry urged. "I'll help you. I know what it is like to have a burden of having to do something you don't want. But you, unlike me, have a way out. The prophesy points to me. I have no way around it."

The next day in potions, for the first time every, Harry sat down next to Draco. They exchanged glancing, both with faint reassuring smiles on their faces. They took out their potions things, and didn't realize the gawking faces around them.

Snape walked into his sixth year potions class, shutting the door behind him. Turning around, he saw something entirely unexpected. Potter and Malfoy were sitting at the same table. Stunned, he stared at them. They were discussing something in the Potions book and didn't notice Snape.

Suddenly, Harry looked up and nudged Draco. Snape was staring at them. Draco also looked up and stopped talking. Realizing why Snape was staring at them and not taking points for talking, Harry looked around the room. Everyone was staring at them. Harry exchanged a look with Draco, and Draco rolled his eyes. This exchange must have knocked Snape out of his daze, because he started class.

After class, Harry persuaded Draco to go to Dumbledore, and he agreed to go with. At the gargoyle, the boys just stared.

"Do you know the password, Draco?" asked Harry.

"No," he answered shaking his head. "He had the password changed, and I didn't get it yet."

"Well, I suppose we could try to guess the password. I've done it before, and he did get mad. If fact, he always seemed to expect me."

"And what do you two think you are doing?" questions a familiar sneering voice behind the two. Harry winced and turned around, but it was Draco who answered.

"We need to see Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape." Snape looked between the two with narrowed eyes.

"The headmaster will be away for about two weeks. If you need anything, go see Professor McGonagall." He said this to the two boys, but then turned specifically to Draco. "Are you sure this isn't something that can be handled by your head of house?" Draco seemed to go pale.

"It's nothing important, sir," he answered, then walked toward the dungeons at a fast pace.

"Draco!" Harry started after him. Draco turned around.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll see you later," he replied, then turned around and started walking again. Harry seemed to be in conflict whether to go after him or not, but decided to not follow. Instead, another thought came to his mind. The idea came to him when Snape asked Draco whether or not he could talk to him about it. Harry turned on Snape, who was watching Draco turn the corner.

"Can I trust you, sir?" Harry asked politely, not wanting to upset Snape. Snape looked surprised at the question, but did not lash out.

"Of course, Potter. Why do you ask?" Harry paused at this. He couldn't explain about Draco without betraying his friend's trust, so he decided to pull out feelings that have been growing inside of him for the past two weeks.

"I've been thinking, Professor," he started as Snape raised an eyebrow. I've made a lot of mistakes last year. It took me a long time, too long, to realize that I need to stop acting on impulse. That I need to start trusting the people around me. If I did in the first place . . ." Harry just shook his head. "I'm sick and tired of pointless hating a grudges. They don't make any sense, especially now, when we should all be at least working together if not getting along.

"I know you dislike me, sir. At first, it was probably only because I reminded you of my dad. Later on, though I did give you many reasons to dislike me. Like last year." Harry looked down, then looked up into Snape's eyes. "You were right. I wasn't trying. I wasn't told anything I thought I should know, and I wanted to know what was in the Department of Mysteries. I _was_ wasting your time," he said, looking down again. Once more, he looked into Snape's eyes, wishing him to find him sincere.

"And then I looked into your pensive. I don't really know what was going through my mind at the time. I_ am_ sorry I invaded your privacy. But you also need to know that I'm not sorry I saw what I did. Before that, people kept letting me believe he was this great guy, someone out to have fun. No one ever told me he was a bully." Harry closed his eyes. "It disturbed me to no end when I found out how he treated you. I know what it is like to be bullied, and I know that if my father and I were the same age, I would never like him." Harry kept his eyes closed. He was trying to figure out where he was going with this. With Draco, the talks never had a point, except to relieve the pain.

"I need to know who I can trust, whether they like me or not, because I don't want to make stupid mistakes anymore. My mistakes have caused enough deaths. Deaths that would never have happened had I listened." When Harry finally opened his eyes, he saw that Snape also had his eyes closed.

"Harry," Snape said, startling Harry by using his first name. Snape opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Your apology is accepted." Then he grabbed Harry's shoulders, making the boy look him in his eyes. "I am doing what I can to help bring down the Dark Lord, and I will do anything else possible, even if it means giving my life. I will give my life to save you, Harry, as I would with anyone in the Order, or any student in this school. You can trust me, Harry. And I trust you." Harry continued to keep eye contact with his professor, and he knew he could trust the man. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he did.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" he answered with a sigh. Harry looked around and quieted his voice to a whisper.

"Do you know the full contents of the prophesy?" Snape looked at Harry, stunned.

"No. I doubt anyone but the headmaster knows. Why?"

"He told me at the end of last year." Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy and looked him over. Potter knew the entire prophecy? "I wanted to see if you knew." After a pause, he added, "Thank you," quietly. Then he turned toward the Gryfindor tower and started walking. About 20 steps down he stopped short. He knew what he should do. He was still having visions and nightmares, even though he'd been practicing Occlumency during most of his spare time.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape. Harry turned around, looking like he was going to do something he was going to regret.

"Professor, I need to learn Occlumency. I need to start up lessons again . . ." He paused, looking for the right words. "I know after what I did last year," he started, but then stopped. He didn't want to go into lessons that way. "Can we start our lessons again?" There was a pause that threatened to overwhelm Harry, and just when Harry was about to turn and make a run for it, Snape spoke up.

"Yes. You apologized, and I believe you were sincere. If you really wish to begin lessons again, we will. Tonight at seven sound good?" Harry nodded. "I will see you in my office, then," and started to walk away. "Potter, I am glad that you are more willing to follow rules and orders, but don't discontinue to be suspicious. Although not obeying has caused some lives, it has saved many more." With that, Snape left.

"Thank you," Harry said to nothing but air.

At four, Harry met Draco out by the lake.

"You okay, Draco?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Dumbledore was out. After you left, though, I talked to Snape for awhile," and Draco looked at him. Harry sat down. "I apologized for what I did last year, and asked for Occlumency lessons again," Draco nodded. He knew how Harry was still getting visions from the Dark Lord. "We can trust him, Draco. He's on our side. I think you should tell him. He could give you advice about avoiding Voldemort." Draco flinched. The two boys sat in silence for awhile, contemplating what was just said.

"You are sure we can trust him?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then. But I don't want to be alone," Draco shook his head. Another idea came to Harry.

"I have an Occlumency lesson today at seven. You could come with me, then explain before my lesson. I think he noticed something today, Draco." Draco seemed to think about this. Finally, he relented.

"I guess that will work," he said. Harry nodded. Meet you in front of Slytherin at quarter to seven? Then we'll walk there together?" Draco nodded, and the two walked toward the castle, splitting up without saying anything in the Entrance Hall.

Harry was glad of what he was able to accomplish today. Working off his good mood, Harry started toward the Gryfindor tower, ready to talk to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione about his bad behavior lately. He was glad to see that those three were the only ones in the common room.

"Hey, guys," he said, getting nervous. He was worried they wouldn't forgive him, and they had every reason not to. "I just want to say I'm sorry I've been such a prat the last couple of weeks. You guys don't deserve that."

"So you just go off with Malfoy? Is that who you have been spending all your time with?" Ron asked, angry. Harry kept his anger in check.

"No, only some of the time. I spent most of the time by myself. And Draco isn't that bad. He's been having a lot of problems, as I have, and we talk to each other."

"Wait," Ginny interrupted. "You actually have _conversations_ with Malfoy? About _feelings_?"

"Yes," Harry stated plainly. "He doesn't pity me, and I don't pity him. We understand each other, in some weird way. In a way, we have a lot of common in our past. He's not the spoiled brat we thought he was. Yes, he is a spoiled brat, but not they way we thought he was."

"How, then?" Harry paused.

"He wouldn't want me to tell."

"Oh, come on. What could be so bad? It's Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione butt in. "I think it's good that you and Malfoy are becoming friends. But I don't like how you've been keeping us out. And Malfoy is the son of a Death Eater."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. Trust me on this one. Listen, guys, I know I've been a prat. I needed to work things out, but I think I did. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, attacking Harry with a hug. "Of course we forgive you. You know we are here for you, thought, right?"

"Yeah, Harry, we are here for you," said Ginny, joining in with the hug.

"Yeah, we are," said Ron, saying out of the group hug.

At quarter to seven, Harry was outside of the Slytherin entrance and waited for his companion. He was beginning to think that Draco was backing out, when out he came. Harry didn't bother asking his friend if he was ready. He knew Draco wouldn't like that.

When they reached Snape's office, they were a few minutes early, but Harry knocked anyway. After a minute, an irritated "Come in!" came from inside.

"Hello, professor," said Harry, hesitantly.

"Potter," returned Snape. "I've never known you to be early in the five years I've known you. What's the occasion?" Harry looked at Snape, confused, but then shrugged.

"Um, sir, before our lessons – er – Draco was wondering . . ." As Harry stammered, Draco came in from behind to allow Harry to save face.

"Sir, can we talk?"

"Alone?" he asked, looking at Potter. He was confused on why the Potter boy had to introduce Draco to talk to him own head of house. _It must have something to do with what they were going to Dumbledore's office_, he thought.

"No, Harry can stay. He knows, anyway," said Malfoy. Snape looked between the two. What has gone on between them? Only last year, Malfoy and his gang took pride in bringing Potter down to Umbridge. He didn't fully comprehend the change.

Draco didn't know how to start. He decided with information that Snape would probably understand if Harry was right.

"I don't want to become a Death Eater, sir. My parents expect me to, but I don't want to. My father, he . . . he. . ." Draco looked to Harry, and Harry understood. He nodded, and Draco left the room.

"What is that about Potter?"

"He's scared of his father, sir. He has been beating him since he was really young. And pain curses and the sorts." Snape looked horrified. Then his eyes narrowed at Harry.

"And how, pray tell, did you get this information? How come you and Mr. Malfoy had become what seems to be friends . . ."

"Er . . . it was – odd – how that happened. I really don't remember how." Snape eyed Harry, suspicious.

"If you can find Mr. Malfoy, could you bring him in, please?"

"Sure," agreed Harry. "He's probably right outside the door," he muttered so Snape wouldn't hear him. Snape did hear him, but just raised an eyebrow at the boy walking toward the door. Harry opened the door enough to peak his head out. He was right, Draco was right there.

"He wants to talk to you. . ." Draco got up walked slowly through the door.

"Stay," he whispered, barely audible. Harry did stay, with a strange look from his professor, but didn't listen. Instead, he thought. How _did_ he because friends with Draco? They used each other as venting points, but they never did anything else. _Maybe we just got to know each other too much_.

He now knew that Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater. And his father was in Voldemort's inner circle. Harry thought to all the Slytherins. If Draco, of all people, didn't want to become a Death Eater, what about others whose parents would also try forcing them? And Slytherins didn't have much contact other than Slytherins. The other houses more or less avoided them. So how would they really know much else.

The sorting hat wanted all houses to unite. At first, the idea seem preposterous. But the more Harry thought about it, he began to understand how much sense it really did make. And Harry wanted to. But how? Harry thought to the D.A. last year. There were kids from every house but Slytherin.

The idea hit him then. They needed to reform the D.A., but it needed to be more secretive and selective. Open supporters of Voldemort would not be allowed in. It would take some craftiness to pull off, but Harry figured that with him and Draco working on it, along with him other friends, making sure they could trust the people they invite might not be that hard. Especially if Draco doesn't let on he doesn't want to be a Death Eater quite yet.

Harry started thinking up possible ways to find people to join, when he suddenly felt Snape in his head. He cleared his mind as quickly as possible, but not before Snape saw what he planned on doing with the D.A. And dreaded memories he didn't want to remember. He was able to finally push him out, but when he did, he found himself on all fours in front of the chair he was sitting in.

"I realize you are busy in your thoughts, Potter, but we do have a lesson to start," sneered Snape. Harry looked up to see Snape smirking at him, and Draco having an unreadable expression on his face, somewhere between freaked out and amused. Harry shook his head and stood up slowing, a little dizzy. _At least I didn't hit my head this time_.

"Now, I hope you will be better secured this year for your little army," Snape said. It took a little bit to understand what Snape was saying, but then it hit him out of his confusion.

"It's the Defense Association," Harry stated.

"Oh, really? That's why the list was headed "Dumbledore's Army?" Harry looked down.

"That was a nick name. At the time, they wanted to be something that the Ministry would really not like. We were all pretty upset on what they were doing to the school. An army for Dumbledore, we figured, would be what Fudge feared the most, since for some reason, he thought that the headmaster wanted his job." Draco looked at him, understanding, as did Snape. But Snape also had a sparkle in his eye Harry had never seen before.

"Just be careful who you let in. And don't tell any adult but Order members. I have a feeling the secrecy will come in useful someday. Also," he added, "pass it by with the Headmaster. Even secret school groups need to have permission by the headmaster."

"Yes, sir," answered Harry, confused.

"Now, Draco. If you'll excuse us, Harry has a lesson to take. And don't bother waiting up for him. I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile," he said, eyes narrowed at Harry. By reflex, Harry's eyes went wide and he took a step back. This made Draco let out a laugh. Harry glared at him, but spoke quickly before he left.

"Could you meet me outside the room of requirement before breakfast tomorrow? Six thirty? I know it's early, but I'll explain then." He thought, the added quickly in a whisper, "D.A." Draco nodded, giving Harry a faint smile, then left, closing the door behind him. Harry turned to Snape, a weak feeling in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes before curfew, Snape finally let Harry leave. Harry felt he did better than last year. He _had_ been practicing clearing his mind, anyway. He had been able to push Snape out of his mind a bunch of times, and even prevented entry twice. Snape, although very little, seemed pleased, so Harry, although exhausted, left the office in a good mood.

Harry got back to the common room to find his friends spread out, talking. He first went to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and told them he is holding a meeting at 6:30 in the Room of Requirement. They all looked confused, but didn't argue. They figured Harry had his reasons. Afterwards, Harry went around and found all those who followed him to the ministry last year. He figured he could trust those. Well, he told all of them but Luna, since she wasn't in Gryfindor. After reminding them all not to travel in one big group, Harry went to bed.

The next morning, Harry got up before the others woke and entered the meeting room at 15 after six. He ran into Luna on the way there, oddly, and invited her. The room was really nice. There was a table in the middle of the room, with chairs, and the walls were lined with shelves of books. It really looked like a meeting room. Harry smile.

"This is great!" exclaimed Luna. Harry nodded.

Soon, the others started to trickle in. When everyone arrived, most very tired, Harry threw his idea on them. They were all staring suspiciously at Draco, but Draco didn't seem like he cared.

"Okay, I agree," Hermione said, and everyone else nodded. "But how will we find out who we can trust enough to join?"

"I was figuring we could intermingle with the other houses, and meet new people in our own. Don't tell anyone about the D.A. Just talk to them, get to know them. If we can trust that they are not supporting Voldemort, ask them if they are interested. Tell them what we are. We need to be extra careful this year though. Dumbledore will know, but most people cannot." Harry looked around at his fellow students at the table, all nodding in agreement.

"We should have a secret keeper," spoke up Draco for the first time during the meeting. Harry looked at Draco, surprised that he didn't think that up himself. "And Harry, it should be you. You've had enough run-ins with Death Eaters. I don't think they'd be able get anything out of you. When everyone verbally consented, Harry gave in. At the end of the meeting, Harry reminded everyone to eat breakfast with someone they didn't know, which they, amazingly, didn't argue to.

Two weeks later, it was amazing how different the atmosphere of the Great Hall was. It was always busy, and most people were happy, but now it just had an absolutely cheerful attitude that made Dumbledore very happy when he arrived back at school. Looking around at the students table from his perch at the head table, he saw something that surprised his greatly. Many things, actually.

What he saw was many of the students not sitting at their own table. In fact, groups here and there had a mixture of all four houses.

"Well, well. A lot seems to have changed in the two weeks I've been away. Tell me, what has happened to have caused this very exciting intermingling?" Albus asked his colleague. Snape smirked, which Albus noticed but didn't mention, but the other teachers shrugged.

"No one really know, Albus," replied Minerva. One morning, it was just like this. It is rather odd. How it started, I haven't been able to figure out." Albus nodded, looking around. The sight that surprised him the most was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco huddled at the end of the Gryfindor table, intent on some conversation.

Harry was glad how things were working out. Even though at the end of two weeks, they only found ten additional D.A. members, the groups attempt at intermingling spread to others. Harry looked away from the conversation he was having with his four friends and looked around the hall, surprised to see how many non-Gryfindors there were at his table. There were only about ten that he could see, but it was a surprise to see it all the same. Before, no one sat at the table of a different house, unless there was some class project that needed to be worked on.

Harry looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledor staring at him. Harry gave him a big smile, and received one back. He turned back to his friends, and for the first time in two years, felt really good about how things were going in his life, despite the prophesy.


End file.
